1. Field of the Invention
The present invention in the field of neuroscience and medicine relates to novel eukaryotic phosphacan proteoglycan molecules, and functional derivatives thereof, as well as nucleic acid molecules encoding the protein backbone of the proteoglycan. These compositions are useful for providing soluble, biologically active phosphacan molecule or derivatives which are useful in inhibiting or promoting neural cell adhesion and related activities important to neuronal development and regeneration.
2. Description of the Background Art